


Perfect

by Mandajoy92



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandajoy92/pseuds/Mandajoy92
Summary: Beca writes a song for Aubrey, flashback in italics. Please read and review(:
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Kudos: 18





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Again, moving all my stories from ff.net to here

Beca had a problem. She had a huge, not supposed to happen, not even in a million years problem with Aubrey. She loved her. Not the love that you have for your friends. No, she had the "I want to marry you, I want to have a family with you, I want to grow old with you" love for the Blonde. She realized that she had this kind of love for the taller woman when she was teaching Aubrey to play guitar in her dorm room about a month ago.

_Aubrey wasn't quite getting it and becoming upset and frustrated with herself so Beca said to take a break for a few minutes. They ended up talking for over two hours getting to know each other better and sharing stories from their childhood. Stories about how strict Aubrey's family was, and how she always pushed herself way too far to have her father's approval. How Beca's father wasn't even there for most of her childhood, the way she got bullied in school for not having brand name clothes, and the fact that she didn't even have friends until she started going to Barden._

_"The Bellas are like, the first real true friends I have ya know?" Beca said_

_Aubrey chuckled "Yea, for awhile, I just had Chloe until you broke me down and now, all of us are closer than ever."_

_Beca smirked "Are you going soft on me Posen?"_

_"Psh, you wish Mitchell"_

_"Admit it, you're going soft on me aren't you?"_

_"I am not, but I do have to go because it's getting late and I don't like walking in the dark back to my apartment. So, thank you for trying to teach me how to play guitar although I completely sucked at it."_

_"You're welcome here anytime you wanna learn how to play it Aubrey. It's simple once you get the hang of it. But it is getting late so I will walk you to your apartment to make sure you get home safe."_

_"Awhhh that's so sweet Beca, thank you. Wait, who's gonna make sure you're safe though?"_

_"I can text you when I'm back here, that sound good?"_

_"Yes, it does actually."_

_"See? thought of everything."_

_They walked in comfortable silence to Aubrey's apartment and when they got there Beca was not expecting the cheek kiss she got from Aubrey. The brunette's cheeks were flushed and she forgot how to breathe for the remaining time that Aubrey was outside her door. When the blonde went into her apartment, Beca didn't move for about a minute to replay what happened and if it actually happened or not. She then ran to her dorm room, sent a text that she was safe, and instantly got to work on writing a song for Aubrey._

Now, a month and many texts and phone calls later, Beca was about to perform her song at an Open Mic Night at a bar that Aubrey told her she like to go to. The shorter woman didn't tell Aubrey that she was going to be here tonight so when Beca got up on stage, sat on a stool with her guitar, and announced herself, Aubrey was in complete shock.

"Hello, my name is Beca and tonight I'm singing a song I wrote for a special person in my life. This song is called Perfect."

I might never be your knight in shining armor

I might never be the one you take home to mother

And I might never be the one who brings you flowers

But I can be the one, be the one tonight

When I first saw you

From across the room

I could tell that you were curious,

Oh, yeah

Girl, I hope you're sure

What you're looking for

'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now

I might never be the hands you put your heart in

Or the arms that hold you any time you want them

But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment

'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time

When I first saw you

From across the room

I could tell that you were curious,

Oh, yeah

Girl, I hope you're sure

What you're looking for

'Cause I'm not good at making promises

But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now

And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out,

Oh, yeah

And if you're looking for someone to write your break-up songs about

Baby, I'm perfect

Baby, we're perfect

If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms

And if you like having secret little rendezvous

If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do

Then baby, I'm perfect

Baby, I'm perfect for you

And if you like midnight driving with the windows down

And if you like going places we can't even pronounce

If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about

Then baby, you're perfect

Baby, you're perfect

So let's start right now

When Beca finished the last note on her guitar, the bar erupted in cheers. The brunette walked off stage and didn't even notice Aubrey running towards her until she felt her lips connect with another person's and knew it had to be Aubrey. She closed her eyes and kissed back with all the love she had for the blonde. When they broke the kiss because air was needed, Beca noticed Aubrey had tears running down her cheeks and gently wiped them away with her thumbs.

"Bree, why are you crying?"

"Happy tears baby, happy tears. You make me extremely happy Beca that's all"

"That's really good to know because you make me the happiest I've ever been"

"Really?"

"Yes Bree, God yes. You're so gorgeous, funny, extremely smart, kind, loving, compassionate, and you motivate me to be a better person without even trying. You're a god sent to me and I promise to never let you go as long as you have me."

"Is forever okay?"

Beca smiled wide "Yes, forever is okay."


End file.
